


campout

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Handies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Senga can’t sleep.





	campout

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nikaido’s not too sure whose bright idea it was to camp out in his backyard, but he’s pretty sure it wasn’t his. It’s _cold_ out here, even snug like a bug in his flannel sleeping bag. Senga, however, seems as content as any other time, flopping around in his own sleeping bag like he’s trying to spin around without actually moving the bag.

“You’re making me dizzy,” Nikaido mumbles. “Can’t you just go to sleep? It has to be like four a.m.”

“The sun will rise soon,” Senga says excitedly. “Watch the sunrise with me, Nika!”

“No,” Nikaido replies flatly. “Sleep.”

“But I’m not sleepy.” Nikaido doesn’t even have to open his eyes to see Senga pouting. “I tried counting sheep and everything. I’m wide awake.”

“And I’m tired,” protests Nikaido. “Go run around the block or something, use up your energy.”

He’s like a child, Nikaido thinks, which makes it even more disturbing when Senga laughs and says, “If I wanted to do that, I’d just jerk off.”

“Senga!” Nikaido hisses in surprise. “Don’t say things like that.”

“I didn’t say I was going to _do_ it,” Senga points out, like that makes a difference. “I’m just saying it usually puts me to sleep.”

Nikaido groans in exasperation. “Go do it in the bushes or something.”

“Are you crazy?” Senga’s voice raises about two octaves. “It’s _cold_ outside.”

“Then just lay there and be awake,” Nikaido says indifferently.

“Mm, do it with me,” Senga whispers.

It takes a second for the words to register in Nikaido’s tired brain. “ _What_.”

“It’ll be weird if I do it by myself,” Senga tells him.

Nikaido supposes that he has a point. Leave it to Senga to be logical when it involves sex. “You’re already doing it, aren’t you?”

Senga’s low giggle answers his question, along with the rustle of his sleeping bag. “Come on, Nika.”

Hot breath appears on Nikaido’s face and he automatically turns around, facing away from Senga and closing his eyes like if he squeezes them hard enough, his arousal will go away. He doesn’t even know it’s there until he flops onto his stomach, rubbing it against the ground that’s still firm despite the many layers between him and the floor of the tent. His own breath leaves him in a rush and it’s embarrassing, enough to make him bury his face in his cold pillow.

“It’s okay,” Senga says comfortingly, and Nikaido nearly jumps when he feels a hand on his back. “It’s supposed to feel good, right?”

Senga’s fingers clutch onto the stuffing of Nikaido’s sleeping bag and he lets out a soft moan, one that has Nikaido shivering and reaching for himself without another thought. His hand flies up and down, getting a little harder with each noise that comes from Senga, wanting to finish fast and get this over with before the heat in his face gets unbearable. He’s certainly not cold anymore, not with Senga’s harsh breaths practically in his ear, mixed with his own that get more unabashed as he gets closer.

It’s a credit to how closely he’s paying attention that he notices Senga’s speed not changing, a plateau of little whimpers that seem unrushed. He wants to ask but doesn’t know how to form the words, instead turns around and sees Senga’s dark eyes on him, staring intensely and shamelessly as his body starts to shake from the force of his efforts.

“Senga,” Nikaido says slowly, a little in awe and very turned on. “Are you like, going really slow, or-”

“Feels better this way,” Senga tells him in more breath than voice. “Don’t you tease yourself too?”

Nikaido freezes at his tone, but wills himself to answer. “I’ve always just kind of… done it. I didn’t know there were different ways.”

“Nika,” Senga says with a laugh. “There’s lots of ways.”

“Oh.” It’s kind of humiliating that someone younger than him is more skilled in these kinds of things, but if he’s being honest with himself he’s more jealous than anything else. What has he been missing out on? “Like what?”

“It’s not something I can just tell you,” Senga replies, his eyelashes fluttering from whatever he’s doing inside his sleeping bag. “I’d have to show you.”

At this point, Nikaido doesn’t think that’s such a bad idea. “Okay” slips from his lips before he can stop it, and his eyes go wide while Senga just blinks and tilts his head to peer curiously at him. “I mean, you know, just to like… for educational purposes.”

Senga laughs, his amusement mixed with a kind of embarrassment that Nikaido couldn’t be more grateful for. “Okay,” he says sheepishly, holding onto Nikaido’s sleeping bag as he scoots his own closer.

Then he’s in Nikaido’s face, biting his lip as he struggles to angle his arm inside the bag and Nikaido feels fingers trailing down his chest. The anticipation is greater than he’s ever felt before, the realization that Senga’s actually going to touch him weighing foremost on his mind until he’s literally shaking from the force of it.

“It’s okay, Nika,” Senga says gently, flashing a smile when he reaches Nikaido’s erection and wraps his fingers around it. “I know what I’m doing.”

That’s comforting, Nikaido thinks sarcastically until Senga strokes him from base to tip and he can’t stop the full-voiced moan that comes out. He hears Senga giggle but decides to ignore it in favor of the things the younger man is doing to him, namely squeezing the tip and thumbing the slit without quickening his pace at all.

“Ah, Nika likes that,” Senga says needlessly, continuing to do it on the upstroke as he goes back to the rest of his length. “You should practice on me.”

Nikaido doesn’t think twice before sticking his hand in Senga’s sleeping bag, feeling around until he touches something firm and Senga’s breath hitches. He tries his best to imitate what the other is doing to him, and he must be doing something right because Senga is moaning again and rocking his body up into Nikaido’s touch.

“Good,” Senga gasps, tightening his hold on Nikaido until it feels like he’s about to go mad from want. “It’s like a game, almost. See how long you can last before you absolutely have to finish.”

Leave it to Senga to make this into a race. Nikaido is determined not to lose, even when Senga flicks his wrist just right and has Nikaido’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He feels a pressure on his neck and jerks, belatedly realizing that it’s Senga’s mouth.

“Mm, you like this too,” Senga mumbles, his voice vibrating Nikaido’s throat a little as he twitches in Nikaido’s hand. “This is fun.”

Leave it to Senga… Nikaido’s too far gone to even try and protest anymore, willingly stretching his neck to give Senga more access as he focuses completely on copying Senga’s hand motions. He feels himself start to reach the brink, then Senga slows down or moves and it pushes him back.

Senga’s squirming in his arms, which are wrapped tightly around him, at least the free one. Their sleeping bags have somehow been pushed down to their waists, their bodies chest to chest and Nikaido can feel Senga’s heartbeat, his urgency as Senga drags his lips up Nikaido’s jaw to his ear.

“Just like that,” Senga hisses, clutching onto Nikaido’s collar as his grip on the other’s length starts to falter. “Nika, I’m almost there.”

Nikaido responds with a moan, involuntarily rocking his hips into Senga’s hand and moving just a little faster. Then Senga’s cock pulses and it’s the strangest sensation, much different than when he does it himself, and Senga’s mouth latches onto his neck to muffle his cries as he comes over Nikaido’s fingers.

A soft sigh sounds as Senga gradually stops trembling, then a low chuckle. “Your turn.”

Nikaido’s breath is robbed from him as Senga’s hand starts flying up and down his length, lips pressed purposefully against his neck as a tremor courses through his body and the tension finally leaves him.

When he opens his eyes, Senga is licking his fingers thoughtfully. Nikaido starts to make a face, but then his eyes lock on Senga’s tongue flicking in the webs of skin between his own fingers and it’s entrancing. “What does it taste like?” he asks curiously.

Senga glances off to the side in thought. “Nothing, really. It’s not bad.”

Nikaido considers his own hand, then gives a tentative swipe of his tongue. It’s a little salty, but somehow it makes him feel closer to Senga to taste him like this.

“And the best part is,” Senga says with a grin, “no mess!”

Nikaido actually laughs, unconcerned with the body that snuggles next to him. “Are you cold?” he asks in surprise; he himself is ready to lose a couple layers.

Senga shakes his head and flops an arm around Nikaido. “Is it okay to sleep like this?”

“Sleep?” Nikaido repeats, but Senga’s already passed out. “But I’m wide awake!”


End file.
